My Only Love
by swirly-wirly
Summary: The pevensies stayed in Narnia after PC.Peter wants Edmund, as do half of Narnia.Too bad he has some competition to get Edmund coming his way and realises it won't be as easy as he thought.Edmund/OMC's.Eventual Edmund/Peter.Maybe Mpreg.I DON'T OWN NARNIA!
1. Chapter 1

My only love.

Peter's POV:

It was a lovely day in Narnia. My siblings and I stayed after the war with Caspian. We didn't have it in our hearts to leave this majestic place. I mean, who would?

Anyway, in a nutshell, all was happy. We were coronated along with Caspian. Of course since Caspian was High King I had to move to being a King like my brother but it was okay. It was a great feeling not to be pressured by anybody as I was during my time as High King. I wished Caspian good luck though, but I know he does not need it. He is a great King.

However, this was not the topic I was referring to. During our stay in Narnia when I was High King, there was a particular someone that caught my eye, and he was right under my nose. Yeah, you guessed it, my beautiful brother named Edmund. Sigh. I loved him in more ways than one. He was the one who could make us laugh with his humor and I loved when he sang. I loved his black hair that framed his face perfectly. Whenever I talk to him, I can get lost in his eyes. And his lips, how I wish I had tasted them. His small feminine-looking body which he inherited from our mother made him look all the more attractive, but he didn't think so. He thought it made him look girly. He was jealous as almost all boys could tower over him. Before I realized all his wonderful traits, he marries a guy named Sam! First of all, my whole family and I never knew his sexual preferences, though it is our fault for not asking. And secondly, it was so soon that he was handed over to Sam but that was okay, I knew they loved each other unconditionally, though I threatened to kill Sam if he hurt Edmund. Now, I plan to get him as Sam is no longer here but I just don't know how seeing as I can't go to him and say 'I love you.' And thus begins my endless effort to make Edmund mine. Although I knew that I have tough competition coming my way, I'll get him; I just don't know how to start.


	2. Chapter 2

Edmund's POV:

It feels great to be back in Narnia. Today Susan is hosting a ball in celebration of our victory against the telmarines. She was always the one who planned these functions during our time when only the four of us ruled Narnia and it seems that she might still be hosting balls, extravagantly of course. Over these past few days, I have had quite a lot of princes coming up to me to ask me on dates. How in lion's mane do they know that I am gay? Just because I look feminine and petite which I still hate my mother for giving me this 'wonderful' body of mine. Or maybe they knew I married Sam. Oh how I wish I could see him. I was depressed when I heard he was dead, obviously he can't live for 1300 years! Do those stupid princes expect me to just get over with Sam and start looking for another boyfriend? They should try that themselves as it is not that easy. Sam and I were married for 10 years! How am I supposed to get over something like that so fast? I should thank Peter for every time those Princes asked me out. He's getting a wee bit… overprotective I should say? Whenever he sees me talking to a Prince, he'll ask me what they said and I'll see the flash of anger in his eyes when I tell him they're asking me out. That's why I never actually agreed to any of those dates, yet. He's never been this overprotective ever since the last time we were in Narnia. And it wasn't as worse as this! And sometimes he comes in my room and checks on me and when I ask why, he'll just say casually "Just making sure you didn't run off with some guy" and leaves. He's probably after me as he does not have to chase after Susan for these kinds of things. Susan married Caspian. I gave them my blessing although I was still worried. She was only two years older than me, meaning she was only seventeen but I know Caspian will take care of her. "I should be getting ready for the stupid ball" I mused so I got dressed and went to the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund's POV:

I walked in fashionably late with a bored face as I really hate these balls. I could hear loud music that would make anyone want to just get up and dance. I could see many humans (and some fauns) dancing in the middle of the large hall. Susan really outdid herself this time. I could see Lucy dancing in a red dress with a faun on my right and close by was Susan dancing with Caspian. I saw Peter talking to one of the dukes of Archenland so I didn't want to disturb them as I headed to a huge table displaying different wine bottles and some food that looked mouth-watering. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to take the wine, it could be alcoholic but since nobody was near me who would care, I took a sip of some red wine and it was heavenly! Without much thought, I poured a whole cup of it, gulped it down and poured another one, knowing I'm probably going to get one hell of a hangover tomorrow. I stood and watch everybody dancing in the middle of the room. "What's a beautiful boy like you standing in the sidelines? You should be dancing out there," someone came and told me. I turned and saw a duke, the same one who was talking to Peter right beside me. "I'm Roy," he said putting out his hand. "Edmund" I said shaking his hand. Roy had jet-black hair like mine, and gray eyes, which were staring straight into mine. I had to tilt my head so I could look at him; my height barely reached his chin. "Would you like to retire to my chambers Edmund? You seem pretty bored from where I'm standing." "I would love to but how are we going to escape seeing as my sister would probably see us," I asked noticing my words were coming out a little like in a drunken slur. "Don't worry, she won't. Shall we?" he asked slyly holding out his hand. At that point, I was probably too drunk, having to drink too much and took his hand. He smirked at me and dragged me out of the hall to his chambers, I behind not knowing what he was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Edmund groaned when he woke up, clutching his head in pain. Damn those hangovers, he cursed in his mind. That was when he realized that the bed was tilted a bit on the other side of him. He looked beside him and vaguely saw black hair and a tan face above the blanket. Prince Roy was it? Ed recalled. "Why are we in the same bed?" he whispered to himself. That was when he saw that he wasn't in his room and there were clothes surrounding the mattress they were sleeping on. Oh crap, Ed thought as he realized he was naked. He heard Prince Roy waking up next to him and turned to face him, demanding answers. "Good morning," Roy said when he saw Edmund staring at him. "Good morning yourself. What the hell did we do last night? And why in Lion's mane are we naked, in the same bloody bed?" Ed exclaimed. "Did-did we…do what I think we did?" "I think we did." Roy said softly. "Okay, well… this is a one time thing, right? Aslan knows what my siblings would do when they find out that I had sex when I was fifteen!" Ed wheezed. "Don't worry, we're not going to tell anyone." Roy said as he started putting his clothes on. Edmund followed suit. It was probably past breakfast hour so everybody might probably be wondering where he was. Great, now he would have to come up with a great excuse. "Okay, here's the plan, I'll check if any of my siblings are in the hallway, and I'll walk out first, you wait here for a while then walk out, so nobody passing will get suspicious, got it?" Roy just nodded his head. Edmund walked slowly out into the hallway. No siblings. Great. He slowly walked to the kitchen; intend on sneaking in to get some breakfast. His heart skipped a beat because of the familiar "EDMUND!" coming out of Susan's voice. "Where were you Ed? We didn't see you at breakfast and you weren't in your room. You had us worried a little. " Susan said as she walked beside me. "Oh…I wasn't hungry when I woke up so I decided to take a walk and I feel a bit puckish now so I am just going to grab a bite," Edmund said very fast. "Oh but you do know that the kitchen is the other way, Edmund?" Shit. Nice going Ed, he cursed silently in his head. "Oh right, of course, I'm just going to…go, that way," Ed rambled as he jogged down the hall. Susan watched him retreat, shaking her head. "Honestly, what is up with him these days? I'll find out later." Susan whispered to herself as she walked down the hall.


End file.
